


As relationships form.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck, Mark_Warf_Fan4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Warf_Fan4/pseuds/Mark_Warf_Fan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel/ Sam Winchester Roleplay turned into a fanfic. We hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As relationships form.

Sam walks into the bar after a long hunt and realizes after a few minutes that he won't be leaving alone. He spots a very nice looking man at the counter and decides to approach. He walks up behind the man and says over his shoulder, "Haven't seen a man look this good in years." 

Gabriel hears the voice and turns to look behind him, seeing Sam standing there he answers with, "Hey there. Looking for a drink?" He asked, holding up his own glass, "Been here since 4 o'clock this morning." Sam took the stool next to him, "Four o'clock? And you've been drinking the whole time?" Gabriel smiled, "Drinking...checking out random dudes walking in. It's a slow process, needs to be worked out though the whole day." He said, smiling softly.   
  
He couldn't help but stare at this man next to him. His perfect hair, perfect height, perfect body...Where was he going with this? He couldn't possibly be in love with Sam. He was a Winchester and he could never be with a Winchester. Well...maybe he could. "Well, I'm hoping to change that. I've got a break between jobs and would love it if you'd play some pool. I'll get the next round."   
  
Gabriel chuckled, "Why, doesn't that sound lovely. But, I kind of don't know how to play pool." He said, blushing slightly. Sam smiles at the man, "Not a problem, I'll teach you." He then swipes a finger down Gabriel's cheek, "That blush makes you even cuter." Gabriel's cheek flushed a crimson color as he looked to the bar top, trying to think of something to say or do. He wasn't going to be seen as the softy in this relationship...if there was even a relationship there.   
  
Sam than grabs Gabriel's forearm, "Come on, it'll be fun." He says, trying to drag Gabriel over to the pool tables, "If we don't go now, there won't be a table open" Gabriel chuckled, getting up and walking over to one of the tables, "So, how does this game work?" Sam grabbed two sticks and hands one to Gabriel, "First, I have to place the balls in order in the triangle, then I'll grab the cue ball and show you how to shoot."   
  
Sam then lined up his shoot, "Watch everything I do and copy it next round." Gabriel nodded, his focus more on the muscles in Sam's arm than anything. "Dude, I know I'm hot. But you don't have to stare at me like I'm meat." Sam lines his shot back up after his stick had abruptly shifted. Gabriel shook his head, leaving his la-la land and focusing on what he was doing. "So that's it? All I have to do is hit the balls into the holes?"   
  
"Are you good at geometry?" Gabriel chuckled, "Have I ever been good at anything? Other than tricks I mean." He said, looking up to the taller man and smirking. Sam mentally picked up on the new edge in Gabriel's voice, "Umm, excuse me? Could you explain a bit more?" Gabriel chuckled, "Oh nothing, just watch and learn." He then lined up his shot and got a couple of the balls into the holes, "See, I can do these things. I'm better at tricks though."   
  
Sam looked to Gabriel shocked, "You played me?" He then burst out laughing, "I just got played, no wonder you didn't care to learn how to play." Gabriel smirked, "I'd rather learn how to get into those jeans of yours." He said, walking closer to the man and setting his pole down, grabbing his hips and pulling Sam closer to him. Sam takes a small step back, "Whoa, I don't even know your name. Maybe a bit slower?"   
  
Gabriel chuckled, "Oh, you're that type. Maybe a few drinks? Get to know each other?" He said, waving a waitress over and ordering a shot of coke and whiskey. Sam's breathing becomes much more easier, "Yes, I'd think that be best." He then orders his own glass of Sam Adams, "If we're doing this, we're doing this correct. I'm not going to wake up the next day not knowing your name." Gabriel chuckled, "I see how you are. The sweet innocent type. The type to get to know the other before settling down. I accept that!" He then took a swig of his drink.   
  
Internally, Sam was angsting, "Thanks, so, what's your name? Mine's Sam." Gabriel smiled, "Mine's Gabriel. But most call me Gabe." He then took another swig, "Your names kinda cute, Sam...hmm, how about I call you Samsquatch?" Sam chuckles, "Samsquatch. Where did you come up with that one?" He then stopped, the gears in his mind turning, "Wait, Gabriel. I know a Gabriel..." He says, scratching his chin. Gabriel chuckled, "Well, you're pretty tall. I mean, you're practically a walking Sasquatch." He says, gesturing to all of him.  
  
Sam looked to his hands and blushed, "Oh, thanks, I think." Gabriel chuckled, "Oh no problem." He then took a small sip of his almost finished drink, "You know, I would have never done this with a woman...get a drink...have some get-to-know-you-better-time with her." He then looked to the ground, "I've just...never actually found someone who understood me." Sam then clutches Gabriel's hands in his, "Me either, but I kinda feel like I know you. It doesn't make any sense." He shakes his head as Gabriel chuckles, "Oh, don't worry, you'll figure it out sooner or later, huh? You're pretty smart."   
  
Sam blushes as he let's go of Gabriel's hands and takes a giant chug of his beer, "What the hell are you doing to me?" Gabriel chuckled once again, "It's not me! I swear, it must be the drink!" He said, pointing to Sam's drink and then taking a swig of his. Sam begins to laugh, "Well, whatever it is, I think I like it." Gabriel chuckled, finishing his drink and becoming drunker than he felt, "Well, good thing you do." He then walked towards the taller man, getting closer this time. Sam allowed it, "If you want to do this, we should go somewhere else."   
  
Gabriel chuckled, nodding, "Yes, I think so. Come on, my house is just a walking distance." He said, beginning to walk towards the door. Sam was hesitant, but then placed his money down on the bar to cover his tab and followed Gabriel out, "So, where do you live?" Gabriel looked to Sam and then pointed down the street, "Just a little ways that way. Nothing to bad." He said, beginning to walk in the direction he pointed. Sam followed, trying to keep up with Gabriel's pace. "Alright, let's go." 

  
  
Once at Gabriel house, he unlocked the front door and walked in, sitting on one of the couches, "Just make yourself at home wherever you like." He said, then getting up to go to the kitchen to make himself a small drink. Sam then sits on the couch and looks about, leaning back, "Nice decor." He then noticed a rifle in a glass cabinet, "Where'd you get that rifle? I've been searching for one just like that since '03." Gabriel chuckled, calling back, "Oh, just when I went out to the market a few times. Had one up, so I got it." He then came back out and and sat in a chair across from the couch, "It's really a beauty, isn't it?" Sam was still admiring it while Gabriel spoke, "Yes, it really is," He then held out his hand to Gabriel, "Kind of like you." Gabriel chuckled, blushing a bit, "You think so?" Sam smiled, taking his hand, "I know so."   
  
Sam then laughed and looked away, "And I'm pretty sure you know it too." Gabriel chuckled, looking from Sam to the floor, "Well, thank you Moose. If I can call you that?" He asked, looking back to Sam. Sam laughs once again, "You can call me anything but late to dinner." He then winks at Gabriel, who blushes again. Gabriel then kicks himself mentally He needed to be the one making these jokes, not Sam! Not the one he picked up, "Well, alright then." Sam sits there awkwardly before speaking, "So, umm, What do you want to do now?"   
  
Gabriel smiled, "Well, I was going to head out for a little dinner. I am starving. Do you care to come with me?" He asked, standing up from his chair. Sam stood up as well, "I'd love to, where are we going?" Gabriel chuckled, "Just to the diner in town. We'll walk!" Sam then walked next to Gabriel and took his hand in his, "Ready to go?" Gabriel looked down to Sam hand that was intertwined with his and nodded, "Yes, I am." They then walked out the door, hands entwined, and towards the diner.  
  



End file.
